goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Ally misbehaves at Leonard Nimoy's funeral
Evil Ally Misbehaves at Leonard Nimoy's Funeral is a grounded video with the plot and transcript created by Luna Minami. Credit to Annachanish. Plot Ally and her parents go to the actor, film director, photographer, author, singer and songwriter Leonard Nimoy's funeral at GoCity Church. However, Evil Ally misbehaves at the funeral by pulling her church pants and underwear down, assaulting the people, being happy for Nimoy's death and kicking the coffin and the minister out of the window. Due to this, she gets grounded by her good clone and her parents. So they send her to Italy and call Luna and her friends to teach her a strong strict lesson. They force her to watch shows and movies, play video, PC and board games, read books, and listen to music not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami and do what babies and toddlers do. Cast *Kayla as Ally (both good and evil), Sophie, Jelly Otter, Mimi Rabbit, KeybirdComedianVEVO, Shauna and Coco *Diesel as Dad, JosephComedian2000 and Mr. Herriman *Kimberly as Mom, Luna Minami, Peanut Otter, Bobby Bear, Joseph Selaty, Michael the GoAnimate Dude and Roobear Koala *Brian as TheSuperBaxter, Calebcomedian, Samuel, Wallace, Ootsie Snootie and Patrick Star *Professor as Minister, Walter Kangaroo and Slippy V *Liang as Phillip Psareas *David as DavidtheAnimationGuy, Coulden Pettit, Kiwi, Colt Kangaroo and Amsalley94 *Steven as Matt Crowley, Shawn Brunner, Floppy Rabbit and Shaun *Princess as Hirashi and Kimee *Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7, Caroline0204, Anthonyg3281, GoAnimateMaster2003 and Sonic the Hedgehog *Alan as VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo *French Fry as EVComedian2000 and Slim Wario *Belle as Pamie Penguin, Queen Lanolin and Wave the Swallow *Paul as Ernest Otter, Justin from The Secret of NIMH, Drew Pickles, Jack Loves Disneyland, Alex Kimble and Igor the Mii *Jennifer as Opal Otter, Charlotte Pickles and Custard *Eric as Vitzie629, Robbie, LouieLouie95, Optimus500050, Horsey Kangaroo, Wreck-It Ralph, Carkle the Animatronic and Wilt *Tween Girl as Laura Koala, Pinch Raccoon, Miles "Tails" Prower and Buttercup *Elizabeth as Mrs. Brisby and Madame Foster *Young Guy as Jaxen Ross, RobertCoatesAnimation, Nick Penguin, Christian Adams, TheJojuan4444, TacoComedian, Flick Duck, Olaf the Snowman, WigglesNewWorld, Jet the Hawk and Bloo *Kate as Joey King, TaylortheHayniac and SpongeBob *Ivy as TheTailsGirls Jade, Timothy Brisby, Scootch Raccoon, Patty Rabbit, ScarecrowellaSweetie, Blossom and Foo *Kidaroo as Munchy Beaver *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Mingle, Fievel, Bubbles and B.B. Jammies *Dave as MrLegoFan10 and WilliamWill2343 *Salli as ShimmeringNight and Alice *Julie as RocketPowerGal24, Bootsie Snootie, Skyler the GoAnimate Girl, Betty Koala, Frankie Foster and Jenn *Simon as Knuckles the Echidna *Dallas as Storm the Albatross *Kendra as Mac and Noodle *Miguel as Eduardo *Stefan as Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) *Joey as Curtis *Susan as Karla *Amy as Ka-Chung Transcript * see Ally and her parents in the living room * Mom: "Ally, you will be coming with us to Leonard Nimoy's funeral, so you better behave yourself and don't cause any trouble about that actor, film director, photographer, author, singer and songwriter." * Dad: "So listen to your mother's advice, and please be a good lady. Understand?" * Ally: "Yes, I promise to behave." * Mom: "Good girl. Let's go now!" * they arrived at the church * see various users and good cartoon and video game characters as attendants sobbing * and her parents sit down * Minister: "Good morning, everybody, welcome to GoCity Church. We are gathered around to dedicate Leonard Nimoy, a popular actor, film director, photographer, author, singer and songwriter. He played his known role as Captain Spock from the film called Star Trek. He also special guested as himself in The Simpsons episodes, "Marge vs The Monorail" and "The Springfield Files". We were always and still will be proud of him for winning and being nominated for Academy Awards. Born on March 26th 1931, and died on February 27th 2015 at 83 years old." *LouieLouie95: (walks up to the coffin) "Goodbye, Mr. Nimoy. You were the best Star Trek actor of all time." * Ally appears and runs to the front of the church * Minister: "Hey! What are you doing?!" * Evil Ally: "I am going to pull my pants and underwear down!" * Ally pulls her pants and underwear down. Her private parts are censored. Everyone is shocked * Minister: "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Evil Ally! Pull your pants and underwear back up!" * Evil Ally: "Never! I am now going to punch your arm!" *'Ally punches the minister in his arm' *Minister: "Ouch! That hurts! Stop punching my arm, Ally!" *Evil Ally: "No! I love doing that. Nobody cares about that Star Trek actor anymore, and I am throwing the coffin out of the window and that's final!" *'Ally tosses Nimoy's coffin out of the window' *Minister: "Hey! Why did you throw the coffin out of the window?" *Evil Ally: "Shut up about that coffin! I am also throwing you out of the church window as well!" *'Ally kicks the minister out of the window. Ally, Mom and Dad walk towards Evil Ally' * Ally: "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Evil me! We can't believe you misbehaved at Leonard Nimoy's funeral by pulling your pants and underwear down, assaulting the attendants and minister and throwing the minister and the coffin out of the window. Your behavior will not be tolerated! That's it!" * Dad: "Pull your underwear and pants back up and get in the car. We are going home now!" * home * Mom: "You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for a double omniplex score centuries!" * Dad: "Now let's put your diaper on!" * Evil Ally: "No no no no no no no no no no no no! I'm way too old to wear diapers!" * Ally: "Too bad, Evil me. Age does not matter, that is your punishment for misbehaving at the funeral!" * censor block covers the action of Ally, Mom and Dad putting a diaper on Evil Ally * Ally: "There! Now your diaper is on! You will wear it for the rest of your life and you will use it instead of the toilet! We will burn your underwear and destroy the toilet!" * Mom: "Here is your second punishment, we will you change your voice from English to Italian!" * Evil Ally: speaking in Silvana voice in Italian "Please change it back to my English voice!" * Mom: "Nope! You will speak Italian until you die! Now we are going to take you to the airport!" * to: Ally, her evil clone and her parents in the car driving to the airport * Evil Ally: Italian "Evil me, where I am going?" * Ally: "You're going to Rome in Italy for your punishment and don't you dare escape from Italy! If you do, you will be grounded for a triple omniplex score centuries. Understand?" * Evil Ally: Italian "OK, I understand!" * Ally, her evil clone and her parents arrived at Rome in Italy * to: Ally, her evil clone and her parents in a hotel bedroom * Mom: "Now that we've arrived at the hotel in Italy, we are calling Luna and her crew to teach you a strong, strict, painful, tough, powerful, unstoppable, severe, miserable and capital lesson!" * the visitors arrived * Dad: "Evil Ally, you have a few visitors who want to speak to you." * Sophie: "My name is Sophie the Otter. These are some of my friends I brought over here to teach you a lesson!" * Peanut: "I'm Peanut Otter. * Baby Butter: "Me Butter. You howibble." (Translation: "I'm Butter. You're horrible.) * Jelly: "My name is Jelly Otter. I have returned once again to give you more punishments, you bad girl!" * Opal: "I'm Opal Otter. I'm very mad at you for misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral." * Ernest: "I'm Ernest Otter. * Pinch: "I'm Pinch. * Scootch: "Name's Scootch. You stink! * Flick: "I'm Flick. * Munchy: "I'm Munchy Beaver. I cannot stand you getting on my nerves." * Ootsie: "I'm Ootsie. * Bootsie: "I'm Bootsie. * Justin: "I am Justin from The Secret of NIMH. You're just as bad as The Backyardigans characters!" * Mrs. Brisby. "It is I, Mrs. Brisby. You made me furious about what you did!" * Timothy Brisby: "My name is Timothy Brisby. I heard that you caused a disaster at Sylvanian Forest." * Fievel: "I am Fievel from An American Tail. If you give me poisoned brownies, my friend Tiger will attack you!" * Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles. * Charlotte Pickles: "I'm Charlotte Pickles. * Roobear: "I'm Roobear Koala. * Laura: "I'm Laura Koala. Like I said with Moe and Joe last August, even though we brought Walter and his brothers over, you're worse than them!" * Floppy: "I'm Floopy. * Mimi: "I am Mimi Rabbit. I agree with what my twin brother said." * Nick: "I'm Nick Penguin. Seriously, Evil Ally! You're the worst FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami lover in the universe." * Pamie: "I'm Pamie Penguin. * Betty: "I'm Betty Koala. I am very mad at you for what you have done!" * Mingle: "I'm Mingle. * Kiwi: "I'm Kiwi. * Walter: "I'm Walter." * Horsey: "I'm Horsey." * Colt: "And I'm Colt. * Shawn Brunner: "I'm Shawn Brunner. * Patty Rabbit: "I'm Patty Rabbit. * Bobby Bear: "I'm Bobby Bear. * NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. * Matt Crowley: "I'm Matt Crowley. * TheTailsGirls Jade: "I'm TheTailsGirls Jade. * Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V, and you are absolutely the number one worst troublemaker in the world!" * Caroline0204: "This is me, Caroline0204. How dare you punch the minster you bad bad bad bad bad bad girl!" * DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. * JosephComedian2000: "I'm JosephComedian2000. * LouieLouie95: "Evil Ally, we meet again. You know that I'm LouieLouie95. You have absolutely no business misbehaving at my favorite Star Trek actor's funeral whatsoever!" * MrLegoFan10: "I'm MrLegoFan10. * KeybirdComedianVEVO: "I'm KeybirdComedianVEVO, and I agree with my boyfriend." * Amsalley94: "I'm Amsalley94. * Coulden Pettit: "It's me, Coulden Pettit. If you break into my house, I will roar like a raging dinosaur." * TheJojuan4444: "I am TheJojuan4444. I am very annoyed at you for misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral." * Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. * VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "My name is VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo. Don't even think about stealing my DVDs, Blu-rays, and video games. If you do, you will be sent to outer space." * TheSuperBaxter: "I'm TheSuperBaxter. * Phillip Psareas: "My name is Phillip Psareas. You will be forced to watch Barney, Teletubbies, Arthur and Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood every day on PBS Kids!" * Hirashi: "This is me, Hirashi. My boyfriend is right about what he said." * RobertCoatesAnimation: "I'm RobertCoatesAnimation. * EVComedian2000: "I'm EVComedian2000. * Anthonyg3281: "I'm Anthonyg3281. * Christian Adams: I'm Christian Adams. * Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid): (in German) "I'm Leopold Slikk aka Angry German Kid. I will hit your bare bottom with my keyboard!" * Robbie: "I'm Robbie. * Slim Wario: "I'm Slim Wario. * TaylortheHayniac: "I'm TaylortheHayniac. If you force me to listen to Justin Bieber, you will be beaten up by Hunter Hayes." * Calebcomedian: "I'm Calebcomedian. * GoAnimateMaster2003: "I'm GoAnimateMaster2003. * SpongeBob: "I'm SpongeBob Squarepants. Me and Patrick are so disappointed in you for misbehaving at the funeral!" * Patrick: "I'm Patrick Star, and I agree with my best friend." * TacoComedian: "I'm TacoComedian. * ShimmeringNight: "I'm ShimmeringNight. * ScarecrowellaSweetie: "I'm ScarecrowellaSweetie. * Olaf: "I'm Olaf the Snowman. * Alex Kimble: "My name is Alex Kimble. For misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral, you'll be in dead meat in my next video!" * Optimus500050: "I'm Optimis500050. * Skyler the GoAnimate Girl: "I'm Skyler the GoAnimate Girl. * Michael the GoAnimate Dude: "I'm Michael the GoAnimate Dude." * Jaxen Ross: "I'm Jaxen Ross. * RocketPowerGal24: "I'm RocketPowerGal24. * Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. * WigglesNewWorld: "I'm WigglesNewWorld. For your bad behavior at Leonard Nimoy's funeral, I will make you like The Wiggles and that is final!" * Vitzie629: "I'm Vitzie629. * Samuel: "My name is Samuel. You will only have memories on Just Dance games from now on!" * Joey King: "I am Joey King. Start liking the films I star in that are not made by either FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Bemani." * Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. * Igor the Mii: "I am Igor the Mii. You will become a fan of Nintendo and Sega games just like me and my girlfriend Shauna." * Shauna: "I'm Shauna. * Carkle: "I'm Carkle. * Wreck-It Ralph: "I'm Wreck-It Ralph. * Wallace: "I'm Wallace, and this is my dog Gromit. You need to pay attention to my franchise and not FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami!" * WilliamWill2343: "I am WilliamWill2343. How dare you disrespect the sadness and misbehave at Leonard Nimoy's funeral?! Don't you think that he was a great actor, film director, photographer, author, singer and songwriter?!" * appears as she is running fast with the "Bitter Sweets" reference * Alice: "Sorry I'm late, guys. I'm Alice from Pop'n Music. You're so bad and worse than my evil clone because you disrespected the sadness and misbehaved at Leonard Nimoy's funeral by pulling her church pants and underwear down, assaulting the people, being happy for Nimoy's death and kicking the coffin and the minister out of the window!" * Jazzi: "I'm Jazzi the Blue Ranger. The Save-Um Rangers and I hate you for misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral! And you're the one who tried to beat up my younger brother, B.B. Jammies." * Foo: "I'm Foo the Orange Ranger. You're not coming to the Lakeside because you do prank phone calls on our mom!" * Noodle: "I'm Noodle the Red Ranger. Misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral has got to be one of the worst acts you had ever done!" * Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung the Brown Ranger. That was so stupid of you to misbehave at Leonard Nimoy's funeral!" * Custard: "Last, but definitely not least, I'm Custard the Purple Ranger. It's not cool to misbehave at Leonard Nimoy's funeral. If you misbehave at another funeral..." (close-up shot of his purple glowing eye) "...I'll beat you up with my purple chainsaw you..." (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) (in the Cat in the Hat's voice) "Son of a b... *bleep*!" (normal voice) "Anyway, let's start giving you punishments." * Igor the Mii: "As for a punishment, you will become 10 months old instead of 18 years old." * Shauna: "Start!" * Evil Ally: shrinking Spike's Italian voice "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" * Ally's voice changes to Paola * Evil Ally: in Paola voice in Italian "I'm sorry for misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral." * Samuel: "Sorries won't work at all!" * Joey King: "I agree with my boyfriend. You'll stay as a baby for the rest of your life! This means wearing diapers, going to preschool, watching baby shows, eating baby food, playing with baby toys, listening to baby songs and doing everything that are not from FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Bemani." * Carkle: "That's right! Wearing diapers, going to preschool every day, watching baby shows like Barney, Sesame Street, PB&J Otter, The Wiggles and The Save-Ums, eating baby food, playing with baby toys, listening to baby songs, and doing everything else for babies and toddlers!" * Vitzie629: "You will have to sleep in a crib, and drink from a baby bottle. And every time you go outside, you must ride in a stroller." (Progress) * Jaxen Ross: "You're also banned from any theme parks made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami. The only theme parks you can go to include Wet n' Wild, any Disney theme parks, Six Flags, Knott's Berry Farm, Dorney Park, Alton Towers, Thorpe Park, Chessington World of Adventures, Universal Studios, Coney Island, Nickelodeon Universe and Hersheypark as well!" * Michael the GoAnimate Dude: "You're also going to Disney Live or On Ice, Super Why Live, Thomas and Friends Live, Sesame Street Live, Barney Live, The Wiggles Concert, The Circus and other Live or On Ice." (Progress) * Optimus500050: "We will also donate some of your FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Bemani stuff to Goodwill so that you won't get them back anymore." * Alex Kimble: "You're gonna have difficulty math and homework to teach you a lesson!" * Olaf: "I will donate some of your FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Bemani stuff to Queen Elsa's palace." * ScarecrowellaSweetie: "You're not getting your iPad, iPhone, laptop, TV or any of your favorite stuff back. Some of your FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Bemani things will be given to poor families in Africa alongside your electronics!" * TaylortheHayniac: "I will force you to listen to all songs sung by Hunter Hayes." * Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid): "I will destroy your Konami and Bemani video games with my hammer!" * Coulden Pettit: "You must only sleep underground with thousands of rabid moles and termites biting all your skin off every second!" * KeybirdComedianVEVO: "My boyfriend will force you to watch Doctor Who on BBC." * MrLegoFan10: "I agree with my girlfriend." * JosephComedian2000: "You will play with Fijit Friends toys every day from now on!" * Caroline0204: "Your punishment is to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on the Hub each day." * TheTailsGirls Jade: "You'll also need to take a cold shower or bath every time you need to clean yourself!" * Kiwi: "You will have playdates with Baby Butter, Scootch, Mingle and B.B. Jammies while your good clone's parents to work!" * Mingle: "Play with me!" * Pamie: "You will receive home detentions every morning, afternoon, evening and night!" * Roobear: "We will not throw you a Dragon Ball Z themed party for your next birthday either!" * Fievel: "You will be forced to watch all 4 of my movies. If not, my friend Tiger will attack you!" * Bootsie: "Your punishments will be no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS and DVD stuff, no Dailymotion, no Vimeo, no FaceBook, no Twitter, no FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Bemani movies and shows, no Konami or Benami video games, no FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Bemani music, no books by either FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Bemani, no Hetalia: Axis Powers, no Dragon Ball Z, no Naruto, no One Piece, no Inuyasha, no Bleach, no ice cream, no candy, no soda, no fast food places and lots more!" * Ootsie: The only things you will eat are fruits and vegetables! * Evil Ally: Spike's Italian voice "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Italian voice "I hate all of that gross stuff!" * Ootsie: "Well, that's too bad. These are the only things you have to eat from now on!" page is under construction! Category:Grounded Videos by LunatheMagicalGirl Category:Grounded Videos Category:Ally's Grounded Days